Electrical contacts having a circular cross-section have often been made by forming and rolling flat sheet material. One such contact had a first end with a given diameter and a second end with a lesser diameter. When such a contact is utilized in an insulative connector design which requires bending of the second end, it is not unusual for material fracturing to occur, which decreases the reliability of the connector. Further, the rolled second end may have stamping burrs thereon and exhibit difficulty in soldering.